


I Want You

by Headphone_Love



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Lance’s smile grew bigger, arms slowly relaxing while his hands moved to rest on the sleeves of Keith’s jacket. “Bickering and stability don’t go in the same sentence. Sorry to burst that bubble.”“Well then, how about Keith and Lance?” Keith offered without missing a beat. “I think it has a ring to it.”





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Fictober. 
> 
> :D 
> 
> Might make this a full fic when I don't have requests I am working on. Who knows~
> 
> ~HxL

“You shouldn’t have come here, Keith.”

Keith knew it was a pretty spontaneous thing to do—showing up at Lance’s dorm, that is—but he couldn’t let things end so messily. “I came to hear it from you directly. Not from Shiro, not from Pidge or Hunk. If you really feel like this isn’t working...tell me right now,” he offered. “Then I’ll leave you alone. No more asking about it. We’ll go back to friends or…” he paused. “Or even strangers if you really want to.”

“I don’t—” Lance began, only stopping when he realized what he had said. He looked shocked at his outburst, Keith unable to hide how his lips twitched in amusement. Lance was never the best at holding himself back. He was the type of person to always let people know how he felt with little tells. He might be able to say the words, but he could never follow through with them if he didn’t feel them in his heart.

“You don’t...what?” Keith insisted, stepping closer.

Lance watched him unsurely, arms crossed over his chest as he hugged himself. “I just thought…” he started slowly, sighing deeply. “Maybe...maybe we should just call it off. Just go back to being friends? I definitely don’t want to never see you again,” he said softly.

“Then why break it off at all?”

“Because between you and Shiro dealing with the whole family situation and Adam and I just meeting for the first time...maybe now isn’t the time for...this,” Lance tried to explain. “The time for whatever we were, or are, or…”

Keith raised a hand, Lance pausing and trailing off to let the elder speak.

“So whenever something big happens, you’re going to call it off?” Keith asked, head tilting to the side as he watched Lance carefully. “What’s happening isn’t something that I can say I’m thrilled about, but at least we’re getting some closure. I can’t really talk about you or Adam and the mess that is your family tree, but I’m almost positive that you guys meeting isn’t going to stop him from trying to jump Shiro’s bones.”

A small smile formed on Lance’s lips at the thought as he gave another shrug of his shoulders. “They’re different.”

Keith stepped closer, a hand moving to Lance’s hip in an attempt to comfort. He could feel how Lance relaxed immediately, biting back a smile. “How? They’re people, we’re people…”

“They ’re stable,” Lance added with the quirk of a brow, Keith shrugging his shoulders and holding the fellow college student close. “They also didn’t meet because _somebody_ claimed that they were dating when they weren’t.”

“We sound so awful when you say it like that,” Keith said. “Besides, we’re stable too. Just with more bickering.”

Lance’s smile grew bigger, arms slowly relaxing while his hands moved to rest on the sleeves of Keith’s jacket. “Bickering and stability don’t go in the same sentence. Sorry to burst that bubble.”

“Well then, how about Keith and Lance?” Keith offered without missing a beat. “I think it has a ring to it.”

Lance tensed, lips parting as he blinked. “Did you just…” he whispered before bursting into full-fledged laughter, Keith feeling his cheeks burn. He knew before he said it that it was cheesy. It was disgustingly cliche and far from smooth, but Lance was laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was practically crying in Keith’s arms and that made the embarrassment somewhat worth it.

“You laughed,” Keith insisted with an embarrassed expression, Lance slowly looping his arms around his neck.

“I did,” Lance said with a deep breath, but a few giggles still escaped despite his attempts to compose himself. “I just...didn’t expect you of all people to say that. It was so…”

“Gross?”

Lance smacked him on the chest and pointed at him. “ _Cute,_ ” he said as he moved forward to press his forehead against Keith’s. “It was the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me.”’

“Yeah?” Keith said with a softer tone, his nose brushing against Lance’s. “Does that make me cute?”

Lance hummed as if thinking, fingers playing with the hair at the nape his neck. “I suppose it makes you _one_ of the cutest people in the world.”

“One?”

“You aren’t cuter than me,” Lance said with a teasing tone, Keith’s unable to stop himself from leaning forward. The mood changed momentarily, the two just staring each other in the eye and trying to make sense of the mess that was their lives.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Keith admitted. “Can I?”

Lance bit his lower lip. “If we do, that means we’re on again,” he warned. “It would also mean that this isn’t fake anymore.”

Keith was sure that Lance would be the cause of his eyes getting stuck in a roll one day because of how his brain worked. “It never was fake to begin with. At least not for me,” he assured before pressing his lips to Lance’s.

Lance straightened before pulling the other close, his smile remaining even while being kissed. “We’re so bad at this,” he said, lips pressing against Keith’s again as said male hummed in agreement. They were god awful at whatever this was, but it didn’t make him any less willing to see where it went.

“We are,” Keith finally managed to speak in between kisses, the time between them beginning to dwindle the longer they continued. “I think we’re much better at this,” he finished, pushing Lance against the wall completely. Lance let out a noise of surprise, Keith’s lips pressing firmly to his own. The next noise that left him was one of appreciation,  head tilting and eyes fluttering closed.

As they kissed, all that Keith could think of was Lance. He thought about how when they had first met, he had thought of him as irritatingly flirty, especially after seeing how he flirted with damn near _everyone_.

Yet now, he was with Keith.

Kissing _Keith_.

Holding onto and being held by _Keith_.

Subconsciously, his hands tightened on Lance’s hips, said male pulling away and taking in a shaky breath. “When did you become so smooth, mullet?”

Keith snorted. Of course Lance would bring up the nickname after making out with him. “I’m not. You just have weird taste,” he said, moving to nose at Lance’s neck. “But I’m glad you do or we might not be here right now.”

“You say that as if I wouldn’t have picked you regardless,” Lance said, moving his hand up to rest on the back of Keith’s neck. “You might have annoyed the hell out of me, but there’s no one I would have preferred to fake date,” he teased, Keith rolling his eyes.

Keith moved to rest his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, just relaxing at the fact that he no longer had to see Lance with anyone. He could tell people they were dating without it being a lie, and he could kiss Lance whenever he wanted without the other thinking it was just for show. For some reason, his heart swelled at the simple things.

Lance took this as a sign, gently moving his fingers through his hair. “We never stood a chance...did we?” he asked after a few moments of silence, eyes staring up at the night sky. “At trying to pretend we hated each other, I mean.”

Keith lifted his head and let out a soft sigh. “Nope.”

“Do you wish things went differently?”

“I just made out with you and you’re currently in my arms, Lance.”

A new blush made its way to Lance’s cheeks.  “Yeah, well, that’s not what I asked, now is it?” Lance said, voice rising. Keith pressed another kiss to his lips in an attempt to soothe. Unsurprisingly, Lance melted into it instantly.

“The only thing I wish was different were the circumstances. Other than that, I’d say I’m good,” Keith explained once he pulled away.

Surprised at the information, Lance squinted and leaned forward. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“Now that makes me feel stupid for going crazy about wanting to ask you out for real,” Lance mumbled. “I honestly thought I was going to lose my mind.”

“You mean you haven’t already?”

Lance smacked him on the arm and huffed. “Way to ruin the moment, mullet.”

“Says the one who keeps calling me mullet after making out with me.”

“It’s a term of endearment!”

“It’s what you used to insult me whenever I pissed you off,” Keith said with a raised brow. “I can name three times you used it while also cursing me out.”

Lance removed his arms from around Keith’s neck, crossing them and humming. “I thought we just established that you wouldn’t want anything to change other than circumstances,” he repeated, looking up at the sky. “Even if we had met on good terms, I definitely would have called you mu—KEITH!”

With Lance over his shoulder, the other began to walk back towards the building, Lance squirming in an attempt to get free.

“Sorry, what was that? I could have sworn you were going to call me mullet again.”

“People are going to stare!” Lance whined.

“And? Since when has Lance McClain not thrived on attention?” Keith asked with a smirk as he hoisted Lance up a bit, earning a squeak from him. Despite the other’s whining, Keith didn’t put him down, easily using Lance’s ID to get into the building. Even when some people in the halls stared at them, he didn’t stop walking with his head held high and a goofy grin on his lips. 

He was glad he had gone with his gut. 

Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to kiss the Cuban in his arms senseless the moment they entered his dorm.

Although, Keith probably should have made sure that Hunk wasn't there because then he could have continued to kiss Lance instead of having to explain what was happening to the large cook.

Whoops. 

 


End file.
